


Professors' Pet

by AllofReylo, chapstick_addict



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage and Discipline, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader needs the grade, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Sharing, Slut Shaming, Teacher's Pet, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Violence, Whipping, scholarship, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/pseuds/AllofReylo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: Reader only took Dr. Krennic's class to spend time with her bestie. Too bad she dropped out, and it's too late for Reader to just drop the class. Unfortunately, she needs a passing grade in order to stay on her scholarship, or she can't afford to stay at University. Krennic is willing to pass her . . . for a price.





	1. Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! AllofReylo and I have teamed up to bring you this absolute filth. Hope you enjoy the Darkside, cuz that's where this is headed! ~chapstick_addict

You really shouldn’t be blaming Meghan for your being stuck in fucking Architecture and Design, but you blamed her anyway. After all, if she didn’t waste so much time partying without you, she wouldn’t have fallen behind and gotten pulled out of school by her puritanical fucking parents. Engineering was her area of expertise, just like Everyman and Beowulf were yours. The idea had been, she takes an English class with you and you take an architecture class with her. Whoever was more of an expert would help the other along. And it would have worked. It would have worked perfectly. 

You sighed, glaring at your $200 textbook as though it were the source of your pain. It was open to page 659, and the professor was going on and on about weight bearings and other things you really didn’t care about. That was the other thing. Your professor was an old fart, obsessed with large over-the-top projects you couldn’t hope to complete. You were the only non-engineering/math major in this class, and it showed. 

Not that Dr. Krennic ever gave you a break. No, the one meeting you had with him had been filled with loud outbursts about how disappointing you were. The fact that it had only been the first week of classes didn’t seem to faze him. You had skipped two of his classes just to avoid him. Of course, you couldn’t skip a third, or you’d automatically fail. So here you were.

Finally the clock struck 5:00, and students began gathering their things. You shoved your textbook roughly into your bag before attempting to make your escape. 

“A moment, Miss L/n,” the professor said without glancing at you, gathering his own things into his briefcase. “I’d have a word in my office.”

“I-I really should get going,” you hesitated as the remaining students filtered out of the classroom. 

“This is nonnegotiable, Miss L/n,” he declared, snapping his briefcase closed before turning his icy blue eyes to you. “Come.”  
Your shoulders were slumped as you followed the old man out of the building and across the quad to the Brown building, where the offices of the math and engineering professors were kept. Because Dr. Krennic was head of the department, he had the nicest office, on the top floor, away from anyone else. 

“Have a seat,” Krennic offered, pointing to a single chair in front of his desk. He shut the door behind you as you sat down. You didn’t hear the click before he strode to his desk. He dropped his briefcase, allowing it to bang loudly on the dark wood before her turned to face you, eyes blazing.

“Do you have any idea the amount of disrespect you have shown me, young lady?”

“Sir, I-“

“Don’t interrupt!” He strode around his desk, towards you. His tall frame boxing you in so that you felt trapped in your seat. 

“Two days of missed classes, without a single email of explanation. Whatever it is that kept you from your seat, it had better be damned good!”

He was leaning down, crowding you. His furious eyes boring into you, his face right in front of yours. You felt a blush creep up your neck. Your head felt light as a shiver went down your spine. You hated confrontation.

“Well?!” he demanded. 

You tried to speak, but you felt the words choking you. Tears were welling up in your eyes, but you tried to blink them away. You had nothing to say. No excuse to give besides the fact that you desperately wanted to avoid this very situation.

Krennic straightened himself, sneering at you. “Very well, Miss L/n. Might I suggest not bothering to show up next class. You’ve proven that you won’t take this class seriously, and leave me no choice but to fail you.”

“No!” You cried, springing to your feet. “No, please, I need this class!”

“Evidently not,” Krennic looked down his nose at you.

“Please, sir! I just need a passing grade for my scholarship. I’ll lose it if I fail, please!”

“And why should that concern me? You will lose your precious scholarship because of your own failings, not mine.” He circled slowly around you, his hands behind his back.

“Please, sir,” you couldn’t stop the tears now. “I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” he asked, directly behind you. His voice seemed to have dropped an octave, taking on an almost purring sound. 

“Y-yes, sir.” 

You jumped when a hand circled around your waist pulling you against him. Too shocked to struggle, you were stiff as a board as you felt something hard poking your backside. 

“Listen very carefully now, Miss L/n,” there was a warning edge to his voice. “You need a passing grade in my class, or you’ll lose your scholarship and will be forced to drop out, yes?”

You hesitated, shivers running down your spine as the hand dipped, skimming your stomach before fingers grazed at your waistline. “Yes, s-sir.”

“Then I have a proposal to make.” His lips were at your ear. You could feel the warmth of his breath, smell the remains of cigarettes. “I’ll give you a passing grade. I’ll even give you a decent grade.” 

His fingers undid the button of your jeans before slowly sliding the zipper down. You were still frozen, ramrod straight as he started grinding his hard on against your backside. 

“But I expect something in exchange.”

“W-what’s that, sir?” you squeaked, as though you didn’t already know what he was proposing. 

His fingers slid into the cotton of your panties, skimming your pubic hair before dipping into your surprisingly wet folds.

“Agree to be the teacher’s pet, obey and serve me in every way I demand, and you’ll get your fucking grade. I may even give you an A if I feel you’ve earned it.”

A finger plunged into you, making you gasp and press yourself against him, your hands going to his arm as though to push him off. 

His other hand circled your throat, squeezing slightly as he forced you to look at him. “You can be my fuck toy, or you can fail my class. What do you say?”


	2. What Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes her choice. Does she really have one?

  
You stared absurdly at the man as his eyes bore into you. There was something manic and feral there. All was still and quiet for a moment until he began to move his finger inside of you. You moaned as your head dipped back, his other hand still gripped around your throat, applying gentle pressure.

 

"Well, Miss (L/n), what is your answer?"

 

Another groan escaped your lips before your professor took his hands from you.

 

"BE your fuck toy???" you exclaimed. "Are you serious, Dr. Krennic?" Your hand rubbed at your throat again.

 

He looked right at you, deadpan, "I'm absolutely serious."

 

"What makes you think I'd even go  _along_ with something like this? What makes you think I won't report you right now, sir?!"

 

Krennic chuckled to himself before raising his eyes to you, "Young lady, I don't think you really have many options here. Plus it'd be your word against mine. A long-standing well-respected professor, an asset to SPU... and then there's you. Failing student who frequently skips classes, who by the by, just SO happens to have a bit of a reputation for causing trouble."

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

"Don't think we teachers don't hear what goes on. I know all about Justin Stevens."

 

Your face dropped, sadness and anger filling you.

 

Dr. Krennic eyed you smugly. "Oh yes, little girl, that's right. We all know."

 

"Nothing happened with Justin!!" you cried your innocence.

 

"Of course not..." Krennic chided.

 

Last semester, you and a handsome jock had gotten together. You'd been on a few dates; you thought he was nice. On date number three, he tried his luck with you in the back of his car at the end of a date. You felt grown up, you felt it was time. As he'd begun unzipping your dress whilst kissing your neck, however, reality hit and you realized you weren't ready at all. Not one little bit.

 

 _"Justin, I'm sorry,"_ you'd pulled back, his worried face had searched yours.

 

_"Are you okay?"_

 

_"No... No, I'm not. I'm sorry but... I can't do this."_

 

 _"Oh come on, baby. I thought we were having a good time... just relax..."_ he'd told you as he slipped the strap of your dress off. You'd pushed him off you, pulled your clothes into place and began to cry.  _"I said NO!"_ you'd bellowed at him.

 

He immediately backed off,  _"Jeez, alright, don't yell... just... don't cry, please? Come on I'll take you home."_  

 

He'd driven you home in silence as your tears fell, and that was the last time you and Justin had ever spoken. You liked him but you simply hadn't been ready. You'd told your girlfriends as such. How he was lovely, but he'd tried it on and you just weren't into it. That had been when Becki Anderson saw her golden opportunity and had really spread shit around for you.

 

Becki had always held somewhat of a grudge towards you. There'd always been a tension between you ever since high school. She'd twisted your words, spreading gossip on campus that Justin had tried to force you. Unfortunately, on Sheev Palpatine University campuses, gossip spreads like wildfire and you'd had to live with that bullshit ever since. For the most part, you'd learned to ignore it. Justin had been humiliated of course, to the point where he jumped at the chance of a new scholarship at a different university.

 

Hot tears pinched at your eyes.

 

"No-one is going to believe a trouble maker." Krennic's voice echoed in the background.

 

You were lost in your own thoughts, musing to yourself, "Maybe I can get a part time job... or speak to someone about another student loan..." your voice trailed off quietly.

 

"Face it, (L/n), you know those are lost causes. You will never make the money you need to supplement that scholarship. I'm giving you the easy option here. You don't know how lucky you are. Aren't your parents incredibly strict?" he asked,

 

You turned to face him, a scowl on your face, "...yes." You tried not to think about your parents and the humiliation and disappointment you would bring to them if you couldn't get the passing grade you needed.

 

He inched closer to you. "You wouldn't want to disappoint them now, would you?" he breathed on your neck.

 

You didn't answer. You didn't have to. You both knew the answer anyway.

 

"All you have to do is give yourself to me," his cigarette breath was on you once more, purring in your ear, "it's a really simple deal when you think about it. All you have to do is be your teacher's pet. Open your legs whenever I require. Let me carry out my deepest fantasies... fuck you whenever I see fit. And you will get your grade. What do you say?" the older man extended his hand for an agreeing handshake, "Do we have a deal?"

 

You began to think about things, just for a moment. _Was it so crazy?_  You hesitated for just a moment too long before your professor withdrew, clearly becoming bored with trying to persuade you. "Fine, Miss (L/n), that's fine. I don't need to pass you anyway. The numbers mean nothing to me. I have thirty-two other promising students in this class. What do I care if you don't get your grade?"

 

Dr. Krennic packed up his briefcase and was getting ready to turn and leave his office.

 

Panic rose in your chest before you eventually gave in. "Okay, fine, fine!" you exclaimed, "I'll do it..." He stopped in his tracks, turning to you, "I'll do it..." you repeated.

 

He carefully put his briefcase down and slowly turned the lock on his door before striding back over to you. He took your face in his hands as you trembled. "Good girl," he whispered. "You've made a very wise decision." His fingers slid down the front of your shirt, carefully opening the buttons, revealing your bra as he began groping your breasts.

 

He pushed you backwards into a cupboard at the back of his room. He slid his filthy tongue over your lips and mouth before he breathed "Be a good girl and get on your knees." into your face.

 

You had no choice. You did as he wished and slumped to your knees in the closet.

 

You were shaking as you listened to the clack of his belt coming undone, too shocked at what you had agreed to, to keep him from binding your wrists in front of you with it. You closed your eyes when you heard the zip of his fly coming down. He smeared his sticky precum over your lips with the blunt head of his cock as you did your best not to gag.

 

"Be a good girl, and open that pretty mouth for me," he growled.

 

What choice did you have, really? You parted your lips, barely able to take a breath before he crammed his cock as far as he could go. You gagged, your eyes flying open as they began filling with tears.

 

His deep groan echoed in his office even as he started thrusting deeper and deeper down your throat. You tried to get away, but there was nowhere left to go. So you sat there and choked on your professor's dick, tears streaming down your face.

 

"Not a very good cock-sucker," Dr. Krennic admitted between grit teeth. A hand grasped your hair, yanking your head back so he could get a better angle. "But I'll teach you soon enough, little bitch. Breathe through your damn nose!"

 

His dick slipped out of your mouth, just long enough for you to take a breath or two before coughing--just long enough for Krennic to lift your arms above your head, pinning them to the cupboard.

 

You didn't have time to hold your breath before he slammed his cock back in. Slowly, inch by inch, he rammed the whole thing down your throat--until your nose was tickled by his surprisingly dark thatch of hair. You blinked your watery eyes at him, silently begging for it to stop.

 

"That's it, bitch," he grit out. "Fucking take it. This'll show you to disrespect me, filthy slut. Take your fucking punishment, whore!"

 

It wasn't just the fact that you couldn't breathe. No. It was something far worse. There was a tingling between your legs, a wet heat you refused to admit. But it was impossible to ignore. You couldn't stop your thighs from rubbing together, couldn't stop your cunt from clenching around nothing. You were being treated like a fuck doll, and it was arousing you. The shame burnt your face, and you whined around his thick meat. His moaning sent heat straight through you. Even your breasts felt all tingly, your nipples poking through the thin lining of your bra.

 

Suddenly, he gave out a load groan, thrusting himself as far as he could go. You gagged around him--gagged as you felt the warmth of his cum slide unhindered down your throat. He pumped himself into you twice more before slowly allowing his cock to slip mostly out. Cum was still squirting out as he rested the blunt head against your tongue--forcing you to taste it.

 

"Swallow it down, girl," he commanded, his voice allowing no argument. "Clean up your mess."

 

You swallowed as quickly as you could, making a face at how foul he tasted.

 

He smirked at you. "All of it, girl. Don't be shy. Use your tongue and clean me up."

 

You glared at him, even as you laved your tongue all around his cock. This up close and personal, you had to admit . . . the man was damn big. You couldn't believe he had fit down your throat!

 

When he finally deemed himself clean enough, he yanked you to your feet. You stumbled, legs numb from crouching in your position for so long, knees weak from the arousal you refused to admit to. He didn't give you the chance.

 

He slid his hand down your pants before you could protest, easily moving aside your panties before plunging two of his thick fingers deep into your cunt.

 

You attempted to scream out, but his mouth met yours with a crash, his tongue forcing itself in as he really started finger fucking you. He groaned as he used the heel of his hand to grind your already swollen clit.

 

You weren't getting enough air, his mouth sucking away all your oxygen. Your whole body was burning, hips canting up towards him--encouraging him to continue his filthy work. You shook your head away from his mouth, gasping for air. Your nipples were hard and aching for attention, your cunt squeezing around his thick digits rhythmically. He wasn't giving you a moment's reprieve, determined to make you cum.

 

"That's it, whore," he smirked at you. "You're gonna cum all over my hand, because that's the kind of dirty girl you are." He was still holding your hands above your head, the leather of his belt biting into your skin. He fucked you harder, burying his face in your neck before inhaling deeply. "You're gonna squirt all over me, slut. Go on. Cum for your professor. Be a good little pet."

 

You were balanced on the edge, your body shaking with the strain. You shook your head as best you could, as though you could deny the euphoria coursing through your body. And just when you thought you would be left on edge forever, Dr. Krennic sunk his teeth into the nook between your neck and shoulder--sucking a dark bruise into your flesh.

 

You screamed as your body convulsed, cunt clamping tight to keep his fingers trapped. Pulse after pulse of pleasure rocketed through your body until you were a panting, boneless mess. The moment he let you go, you fell to the floor.

 

You were dizzy, your head light as you tried to come down from your high. Sucking sounds drew your wet eyes up. Your heart nearly stopped at the sight of Dr. Orson C. Krennic slurping your juices from his thick fingers. His tongue laved over the palm of his hand, where your cum had gathered.

 

"Up now, girl," he said dismissively. "Straighten yourself out."

 

"W-what?" your head still felt fuzzy, your heart refusing to calm down.

 

With an annoyed sneer, he gripped your arm hard enough to leave a bruise before hoisting you up.

 

"I said, straighten up. We're not nearly finished yet."

 

You face blanched before heating once more, anger bubbling in your stomach, where his cum lay. "What the fuck could you possibly want now?"

 

He gave you a devilish, horrible smile. "I'm going to take you to my place, where I'm going to eat your sweet little cunt until you're begging me to stop. And then, my dear little pet, I'm going to fuck you until the sun rises."

 

Your traitorous cunt throbbed in anticipation.

 

He stepped closer, burying his nose in your hair and drawing your scent in. "You won't be able to walk tomorrow, pet."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a bit excited. *pulls collar* Is it hot in here? ~chapstick_addict  
> I'm feeling the heat too ~AllofReylo


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krennic takes you to his secret room and begins your training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, guys. Things are about to get dark and delicious.
> 
>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS:** dub con, non con, abuse of power and control

You had left separately, Dr. Krennic going on ahead. You tried to keep your heart steady as you pulled up to the stone building. Smack dab in the middle of nowhere, the surrounding woods seemed to close about you like a cage. Krennic was already waiting, still wearing his perfect gray suit, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his trousers as he leaned against his car.

 

You waited a moment or two to breathe, collecting your thoughts. It was just for the grade, you had to remind yourself. Let him do what he wants, and you can stay in school. You wouldn’t be a disappointment. You would be just fine. How bad could it be?

 

You shouldn’t have asked such a stupid question.

 

You were lead to what appeared at first to be a fucking dungeon. There was furniture . . . of some nature. One large bed, bare of everything but a single sheet. Straps, restraints, and toys were everywhere—too many for you to take in. And then there were the pictures. Some framed, some just tacked onto the wall. Girls your age in various stages of undress, all covered in cum. Some looked blissed out, others looked to be in agony. You shivered when you noticed some pictures were of Krennic fucking a girl. Who took the photo?

 

With horror, you noticed an entire wall was dedicated to you. Just you going about your day, hanging at the quad, eating at the caf. Somehow he got a couple upskirt photos. You recognized your panties, and the one thong you own. You blinked, shaking your head as you tried to back away.

 

The slam of the door startled you, made you jump. You turned—face pale—towards Krennic. He had a dirty smirk on his face, practically salivating at having you in this room.

 

“They’ll be replaced, of course,” he said conversationally. “Once I have something better to replace them with.”

 

You shook like a leaf. “Y-you’re sick,” you half muttered, half groaned.

 

His face turned dark. “That’s enough from you!” he shouted, before adding more calmly. “Take off your clothes before I take them off for you.”

 

You hesitated.

 

“Remember, your career in academia is on the line,” he added. “One word from me, and you’ll get a lot worse than a failing grade.”

 

Your hands shook as you unbuttoned your top, your feet slipping out of your loosely tied sneakers. Were you really doing this? Your jeans were awkward to get out off, but you brought your panties down with them. You shivered as you unhooked your bra, letting it slide off your shoulders. Standing there awkwardly, you closed your eyes—but you could still feel his roaming your body, taking it in.

 

You heard the stomp of his shoes coming towards you, felt his grip on your arm.

 

“Now be a good girl for me,” he purred in your ear as he led you somewhere.

 

Your body was trembling. Your eyes stayed shut—tight.

 

You felt him bend you over, felt him pushing your neck down onto something slender but hard. He moved your wrists onto whatever object your neck was on. You then felt something being slammed down onto you - your neck and wrists now trapped.

 

Your eyes flew open, and the first thing that greeted you was your reflection. From the large mirror in front of you, you recognized where you were trapped. The man had stocks. Not the wooden ones with overly large holes they had at faire. No. These were dark metal ones, bolted to the floor, holes barely large enough for your neck and wrists.

 

You panicked, struggling to get out, to move it so you could escape. But it was locked. Krennic was behind you, watching your ass wiggle with your futile efforts.

 

When you had quite exhausted yourself, you could only glare at him. His smirk spread to an absolute grin. In a different situation, he would have looked charming, innocent even. You hated it.

 

You watched as he went to his knees. You couldn’t see him in the mirror as he crouched behind you, but you could feel his breath on your cunt. You squeezed your legs shut.

 

“If you refuse to behave,” he warned. “I’ll get a bar, and make sure you can’t shut those pretty legs on me.”

 

You shivered, reluctantly parting your legs. There was no need to make this worse, was there?

 

His thumbs parted your lips. He took a moment to breathe you in, taking in your scent—memorizing it. You smelled as good as you had tasted. Krennic smirked to himself, his heart speeding up with excitement. Oh yes. He was going to enjoy this one.

 

You gasped when you felt his tongue lick a stripe up your cunt. It wasn’t as wet after the drive here, but it was still sensitive. You squirmed as he began suckling your clit, biting your lip when you heard him moaning. He was slurping you, groaning into you as though he really enjoyed it.

 

And you were enjoying it. You didn’t want to. Fuck, you really didn’t want to. But the man had skills, and soon your body was shaking for an entirely different reason. You whined, biting your lips to keep from crying out as his tongue entered you. You couldn’t stop yourself from pressing against him. His mouth felt so good, and you had never had someone eat you out so well. What was wrong with you?

 

His tongue left your hole, replaced quickly with a quick thrust of his fingers. All he had to do was suck on your clit and you were cumming. You couldn’t hold back your scream, your body struggling to get away from his wicked mouth. You were burning up, your cunt clenching tight around his thick fingers.

 

When your body was done, and he finally moved away from you, you counted your blessings. The muscles in your thighs were twitching uncomfortably. Your lungs burned as you panted, desperate for air, traitorous tears sliding down your cheeks. Fingers dug into your hair before fisting it in a tight grip, forcing your head up. It hurt, and you winced uncomfortably.

 

“Oh, poor little pet,” Krennic tutted, stroking your bottom lip with his thumb. “You’re doing well, slut. We’re going to have so much fun together!” He smiled gleefully as you glared at him. “Now open that pretty mouth, and show me your tongue. That’s it.”

 

He had released his cock, beginning to rub the head of it on your outstretched tongue. You could taste his salty precum, and it made your cunt clench. He slid his cock against your tongue and into your mouth, pulling out again to stroke himself before repeating his actions. You watched him as he used you. He bit his thin lip as he watched his cock disappear into your mouth. His piercing eyes blazed as he admired how your plump lips stretched around him.

 

Suddenly, he plunged his thick cock straight down your throat, gagging you. Your stomach heaved as he fucked your throat for the second time that day. Your eyes were squeezed shut. You could feel yourself dripping as he used you, spit spilling from your lips, making an absolute mess of you - your cunt wet and throbbing.

 

He grunted with every hard thrust into your tight throat. “You may not know how to suck cock, but your throat is tight enough.” He forced himself all the way to the base as he leaned over your body. Two thick fingers plunged into your dripping cunt, and he chuckled.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” He removed his fingers and looked at you. “That’s right. Choke on it, bitch.”

 

You blinked tear-filled eyes up at him as you choked and sputtered. You squirmed in your bindings, desperate for air.

 

“Is the little slut feeling left out?” he asked, mistaking your movement as a sign of desire. You widened your eyes in shock, trying to plead your innocence. He chuckled again as he pat your cheek with something that almost looked like affection in his cold blue eyes. “Very well, pet.”

 

His cock was soaked with your drool when he finally pulled it out. You gasped, too busy getting oxygen back into your abused lungs to tell him to stop as he walked around you. You could feel his hands on your ass, gripping bruises into your flesh as he admired it.

 

You tried to pull your legs together, desperate to keep him out. How much more could you take? But he just kicked your feet aside before plunging himself into you.

 

You screamed.

 

You weren’t a virgin. You had lost it in the backseat of your then boyfriend’s car at prom. But he hadn’t been nearly as long, or incredibly thick. Despite how wet both you and his cock were, the stretch and burn hurt.

 

He didn’t even pause before fucking into you as hard as he could. He tightened his jaw as he watched himself disappear into your tight little cunt. And fuck, were you tight. He gripped your hips painfully as he plunged himself deeper and deeper, your wet walls gripping him and drawing him in.

 

He growled, smacking you on your ass. “Filthy slut. You did this on purpose, didn’t you? Taking a class you don’t even need for your major. Sitting there wearing your short little skirts, tempting me every chance you could.”

 

You shook your head. “No!”

 

“Bending over right in front of me to tie your shoes. Just so I could see your fat ass.” He smacked you again, harder. “When that didn’t work you skipped class just to see if it would catch my attention, didn’t you?”

 

“No! No, I didn’t!”

 

He leaned over your body to whisper by your ear. “You wanted this, didn’t you? You want your professor to use you, fuck you, own you.”

 

Your cunt pulsed at his words. But they weren’t true! You hadn’t meant for any of this to happen!

 

He kept spanking you as he fucked into you, his large hands painful against your bruising muscle. You could hear the sucking wet noises your cunt made as it took Krennic’s thick cock, hear the smacking of skin against skin. You could feel your orgasm building, your nipples hardening in the cool air of his pleasure room.

 

But right before you could reach the point of no return, he wrenched his cock out of you. You keened, desperate for completion, no matter what you told yourself.

 

Your head was yanked back as you gasped at the pain. He took the opportunity to plunge himself back into your throat. You choked, your already sore throat tightening around him as you spluttered.

 

He didn’t allow himself the pleasure of watching you gag on his cock for long before he moved once again. He went over to his table of toys, pondering over the proper punishment for such a naughty student.

 

“Really, pet,” he mused as he listened to your panting. “You should be punished for such inappropriate behavior."

 

You burned. You hadn't done anything! Here he was, in a room of walls filled with pictures of what you could only assume were past victims, an entire wall dedicated to pictures of you, and he was accusing you of inappropriate behavior? You wondered how long he'd been planning this.

 

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt something long and cool caress your ass. You held your breath, looking at him through the mirror. He was staring right at your reflection, a smug smirk on his face.

 

“Take your punishment.”

 

_CRACK!_

 

You cried out, more in surprise than actual pain. You blinked as he held up a cat-o-nine-tails, allowing you to see it through the mirror before whipping it back down. You tried biting your lips to keep quiet. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. But the more the blows rained down, the more pain you felt until your ass was stinging with the lightest touch.

 

Your tears were exhausted, your eyes were red. Your head hung down in defeat. There was nothing left to hold onto, nothing to keep you grounded. Your cunt still dripped and throbbed for attention. Your ass hurt like hell, and Krennic seemed to enjoy every noise and move you made. For now, for today, you were defeated.

 

The whip clattered to the floor, and before that sound could register with you, Krennic’s hard cock was once more plunged into you. You were too exhausted to offer any more than an exhausted groan. You felt his fingers grip your hair before your head was pulled painfully back.

 

“Look at yourself, little whore. You’re taking your punishment so well. Maybe you won’t be as difficult as I thought.”

 

You snivelled, your eyes burning from your past tears. Your cunt pulsed around his cock, your lost orgasm quickly building again. You whimpered, twisting and writhing in your tired attempt to get away. But there was no use. Krennic would take what he wanted from you, and you were powerless to stop it.

 

He pressed a thick finger to your clit, using your copious wetness to rub you easily. You gasped, weary moans escaping from your ravaged throat.

 

“No, no, no,” you tried to shake your head from his grasp. You squeezed your eyes shut, your hands tightening into fists, letting out a long scream as your body was wrecked.

 

“Yes!” Krennic groaned. “Yes! Yes! Take it, girl!”

 

Fresh tears erupted from your eyes once more. Your stomach muscles contracted painfully, your legs shaking from the intensity of it all.

 

“Take my fucking cum!”

 

“No! Please!”

 

He ignored you as he let out a guttural groan, his cum pumping deep into you, painting your tired, worn out cunt in thick warmth.

 

“That’s it, whore! That’s it!” He kept thrusting until every last drop was deep inside of you. He held himself inside of you, his hands kneading the flesh of your hips. “That’s a good whore.”

 

He gave your rump an affectionate pat before he allowed himself to slip out of you. You could feel his hot cum drip from your abused pussy, wet and warm down your thighs. You looked at the mirror, horror on your face as you watched him pull out his phone before he started taking pictures of your sloppy hole. You felt his fingers slip into you, playing with his cum as it leaked, pushing it back into you.

 

“So pretty,” he muttered before coming around to your face. He forced his fingers into your mouth, ordering you to suck. You blinked woefully up at him, doing as you were told.

 

“What’s the matter, doll?” he asked smirking as he slowly slid his fingers out of your mouth, wiping your spit on your cheek.

 

Your lip trembled. “I-I’m not on the pill.”

 

For a moment, his face held surprise, but that was quickly covered by a smirk. “My, my, poor you.”

 

You snarled, renewing your struggles, even as your body protested the movement. “You fucking jackass!”

 

Krennic frowned at you before slapping you across the face.

 

“You listen to me, doll,” he growled, yanking your head up by your hair so he could stare angrily at you. “You’re my fuck doll, my pet, my sex slave. Mouth off to me again, and I will give you the most painful fucking of your life, do you understand? Do you think this was painful, my dove? This was me going easy on you.”

 

He grasped your jaw, forcing your mouth open when he squeezed. He spat, the thick glob landing on your tongue.

 

“Swallow, bitch.”

 

You struggled, your throat protesting as it went down. You were sore. You were exhausted. You were terrified.

 

Again he moved to his table of toys, picking something up, hiding it behind his back as he moved over to you. You were too tired to fight. You heard the pop of something opening, dread creeping up your spine at what that might mean.

 

One slick, thick finger rubbed at your asshole, spreading the lube around the rim before dipping inside your hole. You whimpered as he pushed it deeper. Why did his fingers have to be so thick? They hurt!

 

“If you don’t relax, this is going to be very painful for you, doll,” Krennic warned, his voice betraying no hint of mercy.

 

He coated another finger in more lube, slowly pushing it into your ass. He smirked as he watched his fingers stretch you. More lube was worked into your hole. You were so tight, your ass sucked his fingers right in.

 

“Have you ever been fucked here before, pet?” he asked as he added even more lube. “You’re being such a good girl for me.”

 

You shook your head at the question, and at the implication that you were being good through choice. Your body was too tired and sore to put up any more resistance, that was why he was slipping in so easily. You were too tired to stop the moans escaping from your mouth as the pain slowly turned to pleasure.

 

He chuckled as he kissed your bruised cheeks gently. “Good girl.” He slipped his fingers out, mesmerized at how good your gaping hole looked. His cock gave an interested twitch, but he suppressed the desire to take you again so soon. He smirked as he grasped the other object he had taken from the table.

 

You could hear him lubing up, and wondered how he could possibly want to go again. Your eyes snapped open, flicking to the mirror as you felt something press against your hole—something that didn’t feel quite like a cock.

 

You couldn’t see Krennic behind you, but you could feel him push something into you. Something thick and long and hard. You groaned as whatever-it-was was pushed deep inside of you. Your body was covered in sweat by the time it was fully inside. You were shaking, trying not to moan at the feeling of your tiny hole being stretched so wide.

 

You thought he was done. You were wrong. He pushed something else into your sore cunt, the remains of your juices and his cum easing the way.

 

“What the hell is that?” you croaked.

 

Krennic chuckled as he got up. “A double ended dildo. To keep you . . . entertained, little doll.” He pressed both ends further inside of you, making you whimper pathetically.

 

 “I won’t be long, my dove,” he said, patting your ass gently. “Be good now.”

 

You squirmed. “You can’t just leave me here!”

 

“I believe you’ll find that I can do whatever I want with you, pet.” He smirked at you through the mirror, pulling out a black remote. “And I will do _whatever_ I want.”

 

You heard the click before you felt the vibration. Your eyes widening as your muscles clenched around the toy. “Holy shit!”

 

Krennic laughed as he walked to the door, leaving you a sloppy, squirming mess, cum drying on your thighs. Ah yes, your training was off to a very good start.

 


	4. Slave and Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trapped in some sort of sex dungeon, and only realizing just how stupid of a mistake you've made. Will you ever be let out? Will you be stuck here forever, forced to pleasure a man more than twice your age for the rest of your life? Or, will something worse happen? Something unthinkable? You're scared, and tired, and you just want to go home and forget about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **CHAPTER WARNINGS** contains graphic depictions of violence and abuse. PLEASE heed trigger warnings, and do not read if offendeded by such topics. 
> 
> Buckle up, lovelies! ~chapstick_addict & AllofReylo

It could have been a couple of hours, it could have been days, for all you knew. Time had merged into a blur as you sniveled pathetically, your body utterly exhausted from its previous excursions and all the forced orgasms it had endured. The last time you'd seen Dr. Krennic he'd left you shackled in stocks in some sort of... pleasure room?

 

You'd begged and cried and pleaded as he'd left you alone, tied up, with a double-ended vibrating dildo inserted deeply into both of your holes, the remote control of which, only he had. It hadn’t taken long for the first orgasm to sweep over you. You'd cried uncontrollably, moaning as your cunt and asshole closed tightly around the toy, squeezing rhythmically, making the silicone toy even wetter than what it had been. You couldn't stop thinking and worrying about the fact Dr. Krennic had cum inside you before plugging you up with the dildo. He was playing such a dangerous game. Did he **want** you to get pregnant? You'd writhed and squirmed, picturing his dirty seed fertilizing you.

 

You desperately wanted to escape from your hold. The more you thrashed, the more the dildo rubbed you _just right_ , causing ripples of unwanted pleasure to course through your body. A second and third orgasm rushed through you, your cunt feeling abused and tired. You didn't think you had any more tears left in you, but somehow your face was constantly wet from crying, your lips and cheeks burning red as your already raw throat became raspy from your endless whining and gasping.

 

After some time, your body became too exhausted to go on and you somehow managed to fall asleep in your shackles, arms and legs spread, cum dripping out of your hole, your head hanging down, your hair a sweaty matted mess. You woke some time later still in the same position. You weren't sure how much sleep you'd had. You were so uncomfortable, it wasn't a quality sleep anyhow. Just a little rest before you came to, again, still with no sign of Krennic. You wondered how long he'd been gone, how long you'd have to stay there. You felt like a fucking fool. For all you knew, he'd never let you out, this would be it, you'd be trapped here forever, become his little sex slave as he'd said.

 

Perhaps he wouldn't even let you go back to school or go home even. This could very well be your abduction and no-one would ever see you again. You were worn out, you were starved, mouth bone-dry, desperate to be in your own bed. Desperate for some kind of normality. To tell your mother you loved her. Part of you thought you would starve and die here.

 

You began wriggling and thrashing some more, trying in vain to escape again, even though you knew it was futile.

 

"HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" You cried out, having been pushed to your utter limits, hoping and praying someone would hear you and get you out of this mess. You could explain everything. How you were a victim, how Krennic had made you do this. Yes, you'd agreed to it, but you had no idea what you were letting yourself in for. You'd report him and be able to go home to your parents, cuddle into their arms, and everything would be okay.

 

Just then, you heard the loud noise of the door to this hellforsaken dungeon opening and closing. You gasped and looked up relieved to see Dr. Krennic coming back towards you. He approached you slowly, his boots clicking along the cold tile ground.

 

"Dr. Krennic," you smiled in relief as the boots moved faster towards you, "Thank god you're back, I..." you were silenced by a hard open-handed slap to the face. A slap which left large red welts on your cheek as tears spilled once more. You quickly decided to shut the fuck up before you got yourself into any more trouble. You began sobbing quietly, however, as your head hung down, masking your embarrassment.

 

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" He bellowed.

 

You tried to look up, but were too afraid. You raised your head a little before looking back down. Big mistake! Krennic yanked you by the hair, pulling your head back, forcing you to look at him.

 

"I asked you a question, you stupid little slut! ANSWER me when I talk to you!"

 

"I..."

 

"I...I..." He mocked.

 

Tears slid down your cheeks.

 

 

"You DARE to shout for help. Are you out of your fucking mind?! Have we forgotten that you AGREED to this? Hmm??"

 

When you refused to answer, only grimace in agony, Krennic pulled your hair even tighter, "I SAID ANSWER ME, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE WHORE!" He screamed into your face, spit flying, before slapping you again. "Huh? You want this? You want me to do this to you? You behave this way to make me punish you, don’t you? What if someone were to hear you? And come down here huh? Is that what you want? For someone to find you like this, all spread and dripping with cum? To see what a filthy whore you really are!"

 

"N-n-no sir!" You cried out.

 

"Not that anyone would be able to hear you anyway, hahaha!" he snickered. "Don't you forget who your fucking master is now, slut!"

 

"Yes sir," you answered in a faint whisper.

 

"PARDON?" He almost ripped your hair out.

 

"YES, SIR!" You shouted, hoping it would appease him.

 

“Fucking pathetic little slut,” he growled as he walked around you. You could still see his image in the mirror. You don’t know why you looked. Your neck was aching and you were terrified of what he might do to you. But he looked beautiful standing there in the mirror—silver hair coiffed perfectly, icy blue eyes trained on your worn out holes as he smirked to himself, and oh he had a beautiful smirk.

 

Why did he have to be so vile?

 

His cold hands stroked your bruised bottom. “You’ve had my cum inside of you all day, little whore,” he mocked, his voice low and gravelly. “I bet you just love how warm it feels inside of you, don’t you?”

 

You whimpered, shaking your head.

 

_SMACK!_

 

“Answer me, slut! Tell me you want my cum inside you!”

 

“I-I...”

 

_SMACK!_

 

“I want your cum inside me, sir!”

 

_SMACK!_

 

“Louder!” he ordered.

 

“I WANT YOUR CUM INSIDE ME, SIR! PLEASE!”

 

He chuckled darkly behind you. “Good girl. You’re learning.” He patted your bottom. “Poor little slut has had my cum in her all day, has she? And no birth control? So irresponsible, aren’t you?” He smacked your ass lightly. “You’ll have to take care of that, doll. I don’t want any brats running around, understand me?”

 

For a moment the horror of your situation lightened. If he wanted you to take care of the problem, he’d have to let you go, wouldn’t he? If he let you go, you could escape. You could call someone for help. You could get away.

 

He clicked a button on his remote, and the vibrations finally stopped. You felt him slowly remove the dildo from your holes. You didn’t mean to clamp down on it—as though desperate to stay filled—but you did, and your face colored with shame as he laughed.

 

“Seems like someone hasn’t had nearly enough. We’ll soon right that, won’t we?”

 

You heard his zip before he spat into his palm. Your ass had already been well lubricated, so he wasn’t concerned about damaging you. He made sure the head was covered in spit before slowly sinking into your wet little asshole. He bit his lip as he felt you contract around him—the muscles of your sphincter drawing him in deeper as though you actually wanted him to be there. He smirked at that. Soon enough you would be begging for his cock, just like all of his other little whores.

 

You moaned as you felt him sliding in. He was warmer than the dildo—a bit thinner perhaps, but throbbing inside of you. Out of everything, surely you absolutely couldn’t enjoy this. Could you?

 

He angled his hips to brush up against sweet little spots inside of you, and judging by the face you were making in the mirror, you had no idea they even existed. He smiled with a faux sweetness at your reflection.

 

“Oh, you’re going to be so much fun to break, doll.” His hand clamped down on your already bruised hips as he began slamming into you.

 

You cried out, hands curling into fists as the sound of slapping skin filled the air. You writhed against him, telling yourself that this was disgusting. Telling yourself you hated this. It was. And you did. But it was difficult trying to tamp down on your growing arousal. Did you even have the energy to cum again? Were you able to cum just from having a disgusting old man’s cock in your ass? You could feel him throbbing deep inside of you, and your ass seemed to answer with its own pulsing. There was a delicious feeling of fullness, even as your cunt was woefully empty. You shouldn’t feel this way, you knew. You shouldn’t be enjoying it. For fuck's sake, this perverted professor was **raping** you! Could you really allow yourself to cum like this? One of his thick fingers moved to your abused clit, and suddenly you had your answer.

 

His name escaped your lips in a rush of air as your cunt clamped down around nothing. He had a smug sneer on his face at the sound of his own name. A flash of heat tore through your body, stiffening your sore nipples, and curling your toes. You arched your back, allowing his cock to plunge even deeper into your asshole.

 

It squeezed him so tightly that he had to still himself for a moment. He groaned as he once again began pumping into you. He wouldn’t last long, he knew, so he fucked you as brutally as he could. He heard you crying—heard you begging him to stop. But he didn’t care. He was going to cum deep in your ass, and plug you up all over again. It was the thought of keeping his cum inside of you all night that finally undid him.

* * *

 

He bit her shoulder as he spilled himself deep inside of her. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He kept fucking her even through oversensitivity. She felt too damn good. He wanted to stay inside her all night.

 

But sadly, he did have to take some responsibility. He slipped out of her, plugging her up with one he had kept in his pocket. A little cum had leaked out of her ass, and was dripping down to her pussy—which was still deliciously sloppy and leaking. He pulled out his phone again, snapping a few pictures. He smirked as he went through his contacts.

 

**Send to:**

 

  1. _Ren, A. Hux_



_Look what I’ve picked up, boys. Interested in trying her? She’s rather tasty._

He chuckled as he put his phone in his pocket before tucking himself away again. That should whet both their appetites. He reached between her legs, gathering up a bit of his cum before walking back around the stocks. He was pleased she sucked the cum from his fingers without needing an order. The girl did learn fast.

 

* * *

  
He pulled out a foil packet, popping out the single pill. “Open your mouth.” he demanded. 

 

You glared up at him, at the unknown piss yellow pill between his fingers. Was he going to drug you now? What would be the point of that? So he could rape you all night without you putting up a fight or making too much noise?

 

He frowned at you. “Do you want to get pregnant, stupid cunt? It’s Plan B.”

 

You slowly opened your lips before he shoved the pill in your mouth. Your mouth was too dry to swallow, and you were grateful when he pulled a tiny water bottle out from his coat pocket. He was careful as he allowed you to take a drink. You practically guzzled it down, too thirsty to second guess why he was showing you the least bit of kindness.

 

“Now, pet,” he smiled at you. “Are you hungry? Care to earn your supper?”

 

You didn’t answer him, only pouting like a petulant child. You just wanted to go home.

 

“Come, come, pet,” he tsked. “You’ve been being good. I would hate to have to punish you again.”

 

You whimpered, squeezing your eyes as you nodded your head.

 

“What was that, pet?”

 

“I-I want to earn my supper, sir.”

 

His dry lips touched your temple. “Good girl. See how easy things can be if you just mind your manners?”

 

He drew something else from one of his inner coat pockets. Your eyes were still shut, so you only realized he had brought a collar with him when he attached it to your neck. A long, black leather leash was attached to the cheap nylon collar currently cutting across your throat.

 

“If I let you out, you’ll continue to be a good girl, won’t you?”

 

You stared, earning yourself a fierce tug at the collar.

 

“Won’t you?” he repeated a bit more sternly.

 

You coughed. “Yes.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, master!”

 

He petted the top of your matted head. “There’s a good girl.”

 

The stocks swung open, and your neck and arms were finally freed. Even so, you were hesitant to get up, in case it was all some sort of trick.

 

“Come now,” he growled impatiently, tugging at the leash again.

 

You groaned as you finally straightened your back. You could hear your joints popping, and you took a moment to rub at your lower back and neck, desperate to have some feeling there again. You didn’t have long before he was ordering you to crawl on your knees “like a proper bitch.”

 

You were too tired, too hungry, too numb to argue.

 

He led you down a hall, which thankfully had a plush red carpet. For a moment you imagined photographers on the side, trying to get a glimpse of the villain of the story—his ill-used pleasure slave, obediently trailing after him.

 

He led you towards a large, dark wooden dining table, ordering you beneath it. His legs crowded you as he took his seat. You looked up, seeing his glittering eyes as he smirked down at you before offering you a pat on the head. 

 

“Now listen carefully. Be a good girl and you'll earn your dinner, understand?”

 

You nodded.

 

“You’re going to keep your mouth open, and hold me there,” he explained as he unzipped his fly. “You’re not going to suck. You’re not going to lick. You’re just going to hold me until my dinner is finished. Are we understood?”

 

You must have given him an unflattering look because he very quickly yanked on your collar, making you choke and sputter.

 

“I asked you a question, slut.”

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

“Good,” he purred. “Get to it.”

 

He held out his flaccid dick to your dry lips. You tried not to make a face as you took it in your mouth, letting it rest on your tongue. You couldn’t stop yourself from imagining where it had been before. Your empty stomach tried to retch, but you breathed through your nose in an attempt to master it.

 

Unfortunately for you, breathing through your nose made the scent unavoidable—a bizarre combination of your own past arousal with his natural musk. This led to an unexpected—and unwanted—warmth in your loins.  

 

As Krennic continued to leisurely eat his dinner, you couldn’t stop your mouth from salivating. Beyond the stink of his sex, you could smell roasted meat and vegetables. Your stomach gave an angry growl, and you winced—hoping he wouldn’t notice. Or if he did, that he wouldn’t punish you for something you couldn’t control.

 

He had ordered you only to hold him in your mouth. You were too afraid to swallow. Would he punish you if he felt any movement? He was already half hard after a few moments in your mouth, and he grew harder throughout his dinner.

 

Spit started dripping from your lips, running down your chin and throat before landing on your breasts. Your face was hot with shame, and tears burned your eyes. You had been reduced to a cock holder, in less than a day. How the hell had this happened? You should have just dropped out of his class when you had the chance. Would you ever get out?

 

A dry hand caressed your knotted hair, and you looked up.

 

He was smirking at you, wiping his wicked mouth with a napkin. “You did well, pet. Now, are you ready for your dinner?”

 

You whimpered, feeling his now fully erect cock twitch against your tongue. His chair was pushed back as he stood, his cock slipping from your lips.

 

“Be a good girl, now. Come out and beg for it.”

 

You slowly crawled out from under the table, keeping to your knees. “Please, sir, I’m so hungry,” you whimpered.

 

“Oh, you’re hungry are you?” he was stroking his cock, eyeing your breasts—covered with spit. “Prove it. Beg me to feed you. Tell me how much you want to be fed with whatever I see fit.”

 

You swallowed. “Please, master,” you begged. “Please feed me.”

 

He chuckled. “Open up, then.”

 

Your face blanched in horror. He couldn’t be serious.

 

He growled then, stroking faster. “Open up, or you won’t get a single bite.”

 

You closed your eyes tightly as you parted your lips, and not a moment too soon. Thick ropes of cum landed on your eyes, your outstretched tongue, your breasts. How did he even have the energy to cum so often?

 

“Now hold it,” he panted. “Hold it just there on your tongue.” He took out his phone, snapping another picture. He smirked when he saw Ren and Hux’s responses.

 

_Tasty, indeed. When can we taste for ourselves?_

_~A. Hux_

_If she’s anything like your last toy, we’ll want more than a taste, old man._

_~ K. Ren_

He sent them the new picture. You wearing a cheap collar, on your knees and covered in his cum. Your nipples were tight in the cold air of the dining room, and your face was flushed and coated in tears. You looked perfectly broken. Just the way he liked his toys.

 

The responses were almost immediate.

 

_Beautiful_

_~A. Hux_

_Fuck!_

_~K. Ren_

 

_As eloquent as ever. Don’t trouble yourselves boys. She’ll be ready for the both of you soon._

_~O. Krennic_

He tucked himself away after replacing his phone in his pocket. Slowly, so as not to startle you, he knelt on the ground before you. He was tempted to force you to cum again, but decided to take pity on his pet’s first night. Instead, he scrapped the cum from off of your skin, with his fingers and fed you. A tear escaped your eye, but you held it on your tongue like a good girl. He smirked.

 

“Swallow now, pet,” he said as he stood.

 

You struggled, but swallowed it down. When you opened your eyes, his plate was on the ground before you. There was still quite a bit of meat, some potatoes, and some roasted veggies, all of which had been cut up into bite size pieces. Not a full meal by any means, it still made your mouth water.

 

“Eat slowly, now,” Krennic warned. “If you make a mess of yourself because you ate too fast, you’ll have to sit in it all night.”

 

He tied the leash around the leg of the table and turned towards where you assumed the kitchen would be.

 

“No hands, pet,” he warned, as he glanced over his shoulder before finally disappearing.

 

Your throat was tight, and tears were welling in your eyes as you bent down to eat the first morsel of food. You took one bite at a time, savoring what you could. Who knows when the next time you were able to eat would be?

 

Eventually Krennic came back with a glass of water. Half your food was finished by then. He knelt, allowing you a few sips before watching you finish your meal. He couldn’t help but smirk at your prostrated form. Perhaps you would not be so difficult to break after all. Already his mind was buzzing with delicious and disgusting idea of what he could do to you. 

 

After allowing you to relieve yourself--watching you the entire time--he led you back into his pleasure room--to the bed. He tied the leash to the headboard before strapping your wrists and ankles to the posts. You didn't fight. You didn't resist. It was almost a pity. Perhaps you would have more of a bite tomorrow, but for now...  You were bound by your wrists and ankles, collared and humiliated, cum leaking out of your cunt while more was plugged into your ass, your body covered in sweat, cum and tears... Cum clung to the dark thatch of hair between your legs. You were a beautiful picture to take in. So he took one, and sent it to Ren and Hux.

 

He left you alone in the dark. Alone with your thoughts. You couldn't sleep. Too drained. Too numb. Just too much to take in. How could you have been so stupid? There you were, strapped to a bed, cum trapped in your previously virgin ass... all because of a grade. All because you wanted to spend some more time with your friend. What would she think of you now? Would she be horrified? Would she try to help you? Or would she sneer at you and tell you how you deserved it for being such a dirty slut? You had enjoyed it! Well, your body had, anyway. But it wasn't the same thing, damn it!

 

You would have cried if you had more tears. But he had stolen them along with your shame, and what was left of your innocence.

 

You had liked it. Your body flushed with the memory of his cock fucking all three of your holes so deep. Bound and used as a sex toy with no regard to your feelings or own wants. A thrill ran up your spine, and your ass clenched around the metal plug. God, you could feel his cum inside of you!

 

Would people blame you if you told anyone? You had agreed to it, after all. Even if you hadn't liked it, you had agreed. He made you cum. He **made** you cum! You deserved this. You were a disgusting little whore, just like he said.

 

"No," you whimpered. You didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. This was torture. This was sick!

 

You didn't know how long you laid there in the dark. But by the time morning came, you had made your decision. If he ever allowed you to leave, even for a moment, you would never return to this hell.

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened with a bang. And there stood Dr. Krennic in a dark blue suit, as handsome and loathsome as ever. He smiled at you gentlemanly, and asked how you slept. "I admit I slept like a baby, pet," he chuckled as he walked over to you, beginning the process of unstrapping you from your restraints. "Exercise does wonders for a man my age."

 

He allowed you to walk, but didn't give you enough time to stretch your aching muscles. Instead he tugged you up the carpeted stairs, tutting at you all the way. You were dragged in to the bathroom--a different bathroom than what you had been allowed to use the night previous. That had been little more than a water closet. This... This was grand.

 

Green marble decorated the floor. There was a huge sunken tub, and a shower larger than your dorm-room. It was when you were too dumbstruck to really move that he removed the collar and locked the door.

 

"Now, pet," he said, undressing himself. "Get into the shower and get washed up. I have a busy day today, and can't be held up." He folded his clothes neatly before placing them on a nearby vanity.

 

You didn't move, too busy staring at your professor. For an old man, he was... fit.

 

He growled. "Get in there before I drag you in."

 

You yelped as he made his way towards you, quickly cowering in the huge shower room. The water hit you almost immediately, and seemingly from every angle. You gasped in the steam as you felt his hands on you, forcing you to tilt your head back. 

 

You had expected a slap. Or a bite. Anything but thick fingers massaging shampoo into your aching scalp. His fingers felt nice as he ran them through your locks. By the time he rinsed and conditioned you, your numbness was starting to wear off. He carefully washed your body, taking out the plug in your ass so you could finally be clean. Well, as clean as you could get while your abuser had his hands on you.

 

But at the moment...they were such gentle hands.

 

That was when he grabbed you, pulling you tight against him. "Now be a good girl. Lift your leg, and place your foot on the seat, there."

 

You whimpered as you reluctantly followed his order. You silently prayed that he didn't want to take you again. You were rubbed raw on the inside. If he took you so soon, you thought you would break. Instead, you held your breath as he brought a razor towards your cunt.You whimpered, squirming against him.

 

"Hold still," he hissed. "Or my hand will slip, and your pretty little cunt will be damaged."

 

You closed your eyes, your hands gripping the steely arm that held you. You whimpered at the first touch of the razor, making Dr. Krennic laugh.

 

"Don't tell me you've never done this before," he teased as he continued his work. Every now and then he would pause, either to rub more soap onto your quickly disappearing pubes, or to rinse the razor. It took him a few minutes before you were completely bare.

 

"There," he breathed, admiring his handy work. "Nice and clean for your master."

 

The water shut off before he hussled you out of the stall. He threw a fluffy towel at you, barking at you to hurry up. What gentleness or warmth he may have showed you, had already fled.

 

You toweled off as quickly as you could before he threw your clothes from the previous day at you.

 

"Hurry up," he ordered, already styling his hair, his blue suit perfect. "I don't have all day, you know."

 

Two hours later you stood in the main quad, staring at the sidewalk that would lead to the Dean's building. You swallowed. Were you really going to do this? Flashes of the previous day ran through your mind. You tightened your grip on your bag.

 

What choice did you have?

 


	5. Yes, Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're determined to save yourself from your abuser. Will the Dean help you? Or will your meeting take an unexpected turn?

You fidgeted as you sat outside the Dean’s office. His secretary, Miss Pryce, had informed you that he was on a very important phone call, and that he would be with you shortly. That was about an hour ago. You stifled a yawn, not having gotten nearly enough sleep the previous night. There were still cricks in your joints from being tied up for so long.

 

“Miss L/n?” the secretary finally spoke, her voice practically dripping with disdain. “Dean Tarkin will see you now.”

 

You scurried towards the door, knocking softly.

 

“Enter,” a surprisingly soft voice said.

 

You slipped through the door, closing it as quickly as possible. Your hands were shaking as you took the offered seat. Your eyes were glued to the floor, knowing you were only one mean look away from bursting into hysterics. Dean Tarkin was infamous for his cold glares and cruel frowns.

 

“Well, girl,” he began, his voice broking no argument. “I certainly hope that whatever it is you’re concerned about is worth my time.”

 

“I-it is, s-sir,” you faltered, your voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Well?” you could imagine the Dean arching an eyebrow, even though you were still too ashamed to look at him. “Out with it, girl.”

 

You took a breath. You had to be brave. Just a little. Just this once. You could do it. You _had_ to do it. You gripped your hands together to keep them from shaking. Your face was boiling in shame, and tears threatened to fall from your eyes.

 

“Something happened, sir,” you began, shutting your eyes as tight as you could as though it would make things any easier. “Dr. Krennic . . . he offered to give me a good enough grade to keep my scholarship in exchange f-for favors. I-I didn’t think I had a choice, but . . . but . . .”

 

You couldn’t keep the damn from bursting. Tears streamed down your face as the horrors of the previous night sunk in. Your body shook, and you felt dizzy.

 

“He raped me, sir . . . over and over,” the last was spoken in a whisper.

 

For a moment there was only silence. Taking the chance, you glanced up to see the Dean leaning back in his leather chair, fingers steepled at his chin.

 

“That is a very serious accusation, young lady. Do you have any proof? Any written agreement or photographs?”

 

Your body was shaking almost violently. Krennic wouldn’t be stupid enough to write anything down, but . . .

 

“H-he took pictures. I don’t think he knows that I know, but I-I heard the camera go off.”

 

The Dean hummed thoughtfully before making a motion with his hand to continue. “Go on, girl. Tell me what happened, and I’ll see what I can do to help you.”

 

Slowly—painfully—you told him about your encounter. You tried not to get into many details, but the Dean probed you with far too many questions. In the end, he got every humiliating moment from you. When you were done, you were a blubbering mess, using the sleeve of your shirt to wipe your face and snot away. You didn’t much care for how you must have looked. He already knew how deep your humiliation went. What was a little more?

 

Dean Tarkin took a moment to look at you, his cold eyes going over you as though you were under a microscope. He could see every curve of your body, every pimple on your character. Whatever he may have thought he kept to himself.

 

One long, bony finger reached for the phone, pressing a button before he brought it up to his ear. “Pryce, yes, do get me Dr. Krennic, would you. Yes it is urgent. Yes, do be sure to let him know. Your assistance is much appreciated, Miss Pryce.”

 

Your face lost all color, your eyes wide as saucers as you watched him hang up the phone. “W-why do you want him?”

 

He gave you a look as though he were surprised—and perhaps a bit annoyed—by your question. “Why, to corroborate your story, of course.”

 

“What?!” you exclaimed incredulously.

 

“I don’t think you quite understand the seriousness of your allegation.”

 

“It’s not an allegation!” you cried. “It’s what happened!”

 

The Dean hid his mouth behind his bony fingers. “That remains to be seen.”

 

“Y-you . . . You’re supposed to look out for us! You have a duty to—“

 

“To uphold the reputation of the school,” he interrupted, “Yes, I am aware.”

 

You shook your head—your still damp hair flying about your shoulders. “That’s not what I—“

 

 _“Dean Tarkin,”_ the voice of the secretary sounded from the phone speaker. _“Dr. Krennic is here to see you.”_

“Send him in,” the Dean commanded.

 

Your body froze when you heard the door open—the now too familiar steps silent on the plush carpet. He stopped just close enough for you to catch a whiff of his cologne.

 

“Dr. Krennic,” Tarkin began. “This young lady has rather shocking claims about you.”

 

“Oh?” Krennic asked as though he had no idea what the Dean was talking about.

 

You didn’t look at him. Your eyes were frozen on the Dean, his cruel mouth twisted into a smug smile.

 

“She has informed me that you offered her academic leniency in exchange for sexual favors.”

 

There was a scoff next to you. You imagined the professor crossing his arms, and giving the Dean that shit eating smirk you’ve quickly come to love and loathe. The one that made him unbearably handsome—the one that meant he had something wicked forming in his dirty mind.

 

“A preposterous claim.”

 

A stone was forming in your stomach, weighing you down and cementing you to your chair. Preposterous? Really? How the fuck did he have the gall?!

 

“She also claims that you consequently raped her afterwards.”

 

“That is an outright lie!” Krennic fumed. In the corner of your eye, you saw his fists clenched in anger. “Y/n gave me her full consent!”

 

You could have heard a pin drop.

 

“W-what?” you asked, blinking in confusion.

 

“So,” Tarkin continued. “You say that you didn’t offer to raise Miss L/n’s grade in exchange for sexual favors, but you also claim that you fucked her with her consent?”

 

“Of course not,” Krennic argued, raising his voice. “I merely said the claim was preposterous. I never said I didn’t make the offer!”

 

“I see.” Tarkin fixed his icy gaze on you. “So, I am to understand that the girl had second thoughts, and lied to me. This was an utter waste of my time!”

 

The cold that gripped your body made way for the heat of your outrage. You stood too quickly, knocking over your chair. “HE RAPED ME! He locked me in some sex dungeon all night, and HE RAPED ME!”

 

“Calm down,” Tarkin glared at you. His voice was as soft as ever, but there was a hint of something dark behind his words, and his eyes froze you in place. “I do not take a lying little whore wasting my time lightly.”

 

Bile crept up your throat. What the hell?

 

“No, Dean Tarkin,” Krennic added, a touch of sweetness in his words. “I must apologize for my doll’s actions. We had only just come to our agreement, you see.”

 

The Dean gave a hum of thought. “Don’t you usually wait until they’re broken before releasing them?”

 

Wait until they’re broken? The horror of the situation shook you to your core. Dean Tarkin didn’t care if Krennic raped you. He already knew he had done it before. Finally, you looked at your rapist, and the suave smile he gave you was the last thing you saw before you collapsed.

 

 

 

 

You didn’t know how long you had been gone, but when you came to you wished you hadn’t. You were laid on your stomach on the Dean’s desk, hands strapped to the corners. There was something attached to your ankles that kept your legs spread, and there was a makeshift gag in your mouth. Your clothes had vanished, and the room was cold. You felt your nipples hard against the chilly wood.

 

“Ah, she’s come back to us,” your rapist laughed, walking around the desk so that you could see him from your position. “Would you like to know your punishment, doll?” he asked sweetly.

 

You whimpered, your eyes burning with tears.

 

“You brought this on yourself, you know,” Krennic tsked, shaking his head as though he were actually sorry about whatever was about to happen.

 

You shrieked behind your gag when the first stroke fell across your back, wide eyes throwing accusations at your abuser.

 

“Now, now, doll,” he warned. “This hurts me more that it will hurt you.”

 

Another stroke fell, exactly where the first had left its mark. Your hands gripped your restraints until your knuckles turned white.

 

“I’m not overly fond of sharing my toys.”

 

The crack of the whip, or belt, or whatever it was echoed loudly in the nearly empty office.

 

“Especially with an old fart like Tarkin.”

 

The next stroke landed on a new section of your back, and you could no longer hold back your screams, little good the muffled sounds would do you.

 

“But he is rather good at discipline.”

 

The next one landed on your ass.

 

“Perhaps you will learn from this.”

 

It didn’t take long for the skin of your back, ass, and thighs to scream its own protest. You could only imagine the mottled mess it must be.

 

“If you step one toe out of line again,” Krennic warned. “I’ll give you to Tarkin as a gift.”

 

Somehow a blow landed on your aching cunt, and your scream was so high it was inaudible.

 

They were monsters.

 

Both of them.

 

You panted as Krennic stroked your head like a dog. “There now. You see? I can be good to you, sweet doll. Better than Tarkin would be in any case.” His thumbs brushed aside your tears as he forced you to look at him. “I only want your obedience. Is that so difficult?”

 

“Enough of this!” Tarkin spat, throwing the belt on the chair in front of you. “The girl needs discipline.”

 

Krennic nodded, not taking his eyes off of you. “Take her ass, Dean Tarkin. She’s not on any kind of birth control yet, though that will soon change, yes?”

 

He directed the later part towards you, so you nodded your head—pleading with your eyes for him to spare you.

 

Krennic gave you that beautifully boyish smile. “Make sure you lube her up well, Tarkin. I won’t stand for my toy to be damaged.” With that he straightened, taking a step back to truly appreciate the view in front of him.

 

You screamed behind your gag when you heard the snap of a cap opening. You couldn’t see through your tears. You begged, your words muffled by the cloth between your teeth.

 

“She could do with a little damage, Dr. Krennic,” Tarkin commented as he slid a lubed finger into your rectum. “You may always put her back together again once I’m finished.” Two lubed fingers stretched you before he settled for squirting lube directly into your little hole. “She’s already well stretched I see.”

 

“Yes,” Krennic nodded. “I am sure she told you how I used all three of her holes.”

 

“Oh, she did,” Dean Tarkin said as he lubed up his cock. “I’m not surprised. You never did have any patience.” They could have been discussing the weather.

 

You felt the tip of his cock at your hole. You struggled, trying to thrash about. But you were too well strapped down.

 

“Now, now, doll,” Krennic reached to stroke your hair, as though he actually wanted to soothe you. “Tarkin won’t go easy on you just because you struggle. Relax, or he’ll be sure to hurt or damage you.” He moved closer so he could stroke your face, and brush away your tears. “Be a good girl for me.”

 

You whimpered, but kept still as the Dean slid his old cock into your young ass. He wasn’t as thick as Krennic, but he was longer. His long fingers gripped your ass cheeks, pulling them apart so he could watch himself enter you.

 

“Admittedly, she is rather tight, Dr. Krennic. I can only imagine how her cunt must feel.”

 

Krennic was still stroking your hair, whispering sweet words in your ear, but he paused to look at the Dean. “It is, Dean Tarkin, but you’ll never know just how good she feels.”

 

Tarkin gave a snort before he began pounding into you—long, abrupt strokes. His claws sunk into your already bruised and tender flesh. You were crying and whimpering, unable to take comfort in the gentle touches Krennic gave you.

 

Your cunt was starting to get wet, jealous at how full your ass felt. You didn’t want to admit your growing arousal. It was bad enough when it was just Krennic. How much worse was it now that the Dean was raping you too . . . and part of you liked it?

 

Krennic had been watching your face, a smug grin forming on his lips. “Be sure to finish before she cums, Tarkin. This _is_ a punishment after all.”

 

Tarkin grunted, his sack smacking noisily on your dripping cunt. His hands moved from your ass, smoothing up your skin until he could reach your breasts. He twisted your nipples cruelly, forcing a wail from your lips. You clenched around him, and heard him groan in your ear as he emptied himself into you—still pinching your nipples like a vice. After a few moments, Tarkin pulled away from you. You heard him taking a tissue and cleaning himself up.

 

“I expect this to be taken care of, Dr. Krennic,” Tarkin warned. “She must be brought to heel, and taught her place.”

 

“That won’t be a problem, Dean Tarkin. This is only a minor hiccup. She has responded well to my training so far.”

 

“Indeed,” Tarkin said dismissively. “Be sure to clean up before you leave.” His steps were muffled by the carpet, but you heard him unlock the door before making his exit.

 

Krennic kissed the top of your head before moving behind you. You felt a tissue at your bottom, cleaning you up as best he could.

 

“Now, I hope you learned your lesson, doll,” he warned. “Next time won’t be quite so pleasant.”

 

You remained silent.

 

“I should warn you if you go either to the campus or town police, I’ll let both damn squadrons have you. Go to another professor, and they can play with you too.”

 

You whimpered as he finished cleaning you. He walked about the desk, gripping your hair to force you to look at him. His eyes were cold and cruel. “Be good to me doll, and you’ll be rewarded. Pull another stunt like this, and you won’t have a chance to beg for mercy. Understand?”

 

You tried nodding your head, your “Yes, master” muffled by your gag.

 

He smiled at you. “Good. My poor little doll has had quite a day, hasn’t she?” He ran his warm fingers over your skin as he walked around again, stopping behind you. “My poor little doll hasn’t been taken care of. Since you’ve promised me you’ll be good from now on, I think I’ll reward you.”

 

You shuddered when you felt his breath on your cunt. Reward? Further humiliation was supposed to be a reward?

 

You gasped as his mouth pressed against your cunt, his wicked tongue lapping at your clit. Your cunt clenched, and you canted your hips up. It felt too good. Your eyes stung from too many tears, your throat burning from overuse and your body scorching with pleasure from your teacher’s wicked mouth. You moaned into your gag as your professor slipped two fingers into your aching cunt.

 

“That’s it, doll,” he groaned into your cunt. “You’re going to cum for me. Cum for me right now!” He once again attached his mouth to your clit, sucking hard.

 

Your scream tore through your throat as your body obeyed the old man. He didn’t stop as you came to your crest, continuing to pleasure you until just past the point of pain. He lapped up your cum, cleaning you up with his wicked tongue. Your body was shaking from your unwanted orgasm, too weak from all that had happened.

 

One by one, he removed your restraints. He took away the gag in your mouth. He carefully lifted your quivering body and sat himself in the Dean’s over-stuffed chair. He cradled you in his lap, running his hands through your hair.

 

“Now,” he said softly, leaving soft kisses on your face. “You’ll be good for your master, won’t you? You know I don’t like having to give you such harsh punishment, but you must learn.”

 

You blinked watery eyes up at him as he stroked you gently.

 

“You’ll be good now, won’t you?”

 

Your voice was hoarse. “Yes, Master.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guessed that the Dean would be Hux. Sorry to disappoint you. But don't worry! Our favorite ginger will be making an appearance sooner rather than later! ~chapstick_addict
> 
> Ohh yes, as if we'd leave our favorite ginger space-Nazi out of this?! :D hope you're enjoying the ride, lovelies ~AllofReylo


End file.
